Only Human
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: We all have our bad days. Valerie is going through it, and Dorian notices. Oneshot.


**Author Note:** I blame two - no, _three_ things: Christina Perri, my love for Almost Human, and kind of a downer day. I'll probably sound preachy, but thanks for being awesome *points* yeah, you. Life is hard, but there's always at least ONE person who will let you know they love you. And I love you!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Almost Human, its characters, etc.

* * *

"What a day," John groaned, pulling up to the station. He looked ready to fall asleep at the wheel.

"It was a long one," Dorian agreed. "Rest up, because tomorrow is just as long." He smiled to show he was joking, but John only gave him an annoyed nod. "John?" He asked.

"Yeah, Dorian."

"What do you do when you've had a bad day?"

The Detective frowned. He wasn't really in the mood for this, but he looked at his partner. "Why?"

Dorian shrugged. "I thought of it just now."

"Did _you_ have a bad day?"

The DRN processed the question, thinking of the events that had passed. "No, I don't have 'bad' days."

"Hm. Must be nice. Well, my list isn't terribly long; I'll watch mindless television, have a drink, or go to bed early. Or, all of the above. That last one is conditional, but rest is always good."

Dorian considered it, and nodded. "Makes sense. I won't keep you any longer, so I'll see you tomorrow, John."

"G'night, Dorian."

Dorian got out of the cruiser, closed the door, and headed up the stairs into the precinct. He hadn't wanted to disclose his reasons for asking John what he had, because it was getting late. His partner needed to sleep, and he needed to recharge, but not before doing one more thing. Luckily, the person he wished to speak with was still there, at her desk working diligently. He'd noticed Valerie Stahl looking a little down, but hadn't had the chance to ask her about it. John had noticed, too, but John wasn't good with his own feelings, let alone a woman's.

"Detective Stahl, good evening," he greeted, and she turned to him. To his surprise, she seemed to be struggling in keeping tears from falling.

Embarrassed, she looked down. "Oh, Dorian, hi. I'm sorry, I didn't..." She shook her head.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah," she insisted. "It's just been a long day."

Unconvinced, Dorian crouched down next to her, and placed a hand over hers. "You looked upset earlier. What happened?"

Valerie hesitated, then laughed a little. "Oh, Dorian, you don't really want me to - "

He was shaking his head. "I'm a good listener, I promise." He stood, found a chair from an desk not being used, and sat on it. He looked at the paperwork before her, and decided it was probably one reason for her stress. "Why don't you talk while we work? Those need to be filed, don't they?"

"That's just it - they were supposed to be done already, this morning. Are you sure you want me to vent?"

He smiled. "I can handle it. John complains a lot, so I'm used to it." He winked.

Valerie laughed before she could stop herself. "Dorian," she chided. "John is a good guy."

"I agree, but the fact remains. So, tell me about it."

She paused for another moment, looking at Dorian, and smiled to herself. She handed him the first paper of the stack, then moved the computer screen closer to him. "We'll take turns, so you're not doing all of it. See, I was late this morning, third time this week. Maldonado wasn't...too thrilled, because it's been busy."

"I see. Are you sleeping little?"

Valerie shrugged. "I suppose so. I keep dozing through my alarm because I'm up later. I've been worried about...someone. I won't say whom," she added politely, "but I've been worried. A lot has happened this week, and with all of the reports we've received, it's hard to keep up."

Dorian took another paper, filed it, and set it in the pile next to him. "What else has been going on?"

She thought about it. "Honestly, not much. Well, I guess, sometimes being in here all day, every day...it's confining. I like being outside, in the sun, or the rain, whatever. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, so much, but..."

"You'd like to be more directly involved," Dorian finished, and she nodded. "Why don't you ask Captain Maldonado for the opportunity? I'm sure she'd be willing to work something out with you."

Valerie didn't respond, but she seemed to consider it. Valerie was such a quiet, behind-the-scenes person, and it probably didn't occur to her to ask for anything else. She ran through a few papers, and Dorian let her mull over it for a while. She finally looked at him and said, "I just might ask her. It's just, this part of the job is important, but I've messed it up a lot this week."

"I have a question for you, Valerie," Dorian asked, remembering his conversation with John. "What sorts of things do you like to do, besides being outdoors?"

"Oh, I guess I like to read, when I can. Maybe an old movie, or a nap. I haven't had time for any of those in a long time, though."

"You should make time. It might be hard starting again, but if it help you, you should try it. Something I've learned from humans is that getting tired is easy and normal, and you should find something that makes your day better. Also, mistakes happen," he added, as he took another file. "We must accept that what we've done is wrong, and that it's fixable. Sometimes we need help from others to do that, but there's plenty willing to do so."

Valerie smiled at him, a curious look on her face. "Do you ever get tired? Do you get sad?"

Dorian returned the expression. "I'm flattered that I seem to be a mystery, but my design isn't complex. I don't know the feeling of fatigue, but yes, I need to rest up, in my own way. I recognize emotions because of my programming, but...it doesn't bother me in the way it would a human. I move onto the next objective, and if I do make a mistake, I apologize and correct it."

Valerie reached over and patted his hand. "You're a good guy. I'm glad you're here, working with us. Thank you for listening to me, it makes me feel a lot better."

Dorian turned his palm up, and squeezed her hand gently. This was a new interaction, and it was refreshing. John was teaching him a lot, but this talk with Valerie was helping the both of them. Sometimes, he could admit to not feeling like he was getting through to his grouchy partner, especially when he was being serious. Valerie seemed to be hanging on his every word. "I'm glad I could help you. Don't forget that you're an important part to the team, inside the office or on the streets. You should find happiness in what you do, and ask for help when you need it. You're a good Detective, and a sweet woman."

Valerie felt herself blushing. She turned, and to distract herself she filed through more papers. "Er, thank you, Dorian. That means a lot."

"I'm only returning the compliment. There is, perhaps, one thing that I ponder on. I'm a very lucky DRN to still be here, working with John. I'm old and outdated, but I do my best. Thanks to John, I have a second chance, and I do what I can to make up for my shortcomings."

The two of them finished the papers quickly, and after turning off her computer, Valerie thanked Dorian for his help. She looked at him in silence, then asked, "Could I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"...Could I hug you?"

Dorian blinked. He knew what a hug was, but...no one had ever asked him for one. Hugs were given out of affection, a sign of caring, and he, as an android, had never had the opportunity. Valerie was looking at him in slight worry, as if she'd offended him, but he shook his head. "I apologize. I would be happy for you to hug me, Detective Stahl."

Valerie laughed, not sure what to say, but wrapped her arms around him. He wasn't much taller than her, but his frame was wide and seemed to surround her securely as he hugged back. He had no heart beat, but the internal whirring and beep could be heard as she settled against his chest. How could he be a machine, and yet so human at the same time? His design was genius, and his personality his own. It was incredible. Valerie pulled away, then looked up at him. "I'm glad you're here, Dorian. You're a good friend to everyone, and an even better cop."

"Thank you, Detective," he replied softly. He lowered his hands and placed them in his jacket pockets. "Well, if you're feeling better, I'll leave you to go home and relax. I have one request, though, if you wouldn't mind."

"Sure, Dorian. What is it?"

Dorian smiled. "You should call John, talk to him for a while. I noticed that he was concerned about you, as well. He may have had a bad day, too, knowing you were sad."

Valerie seemed surprised, and an uneasy chuckle escaped her throat. "Really? He was worried?"

"John's book is an easy read once you get to know him. Don't stay up too late, so you can start the day refreshed tomorrow."

This time, Valerie laugh aloud.


End file.
